Crash and Burn
by MidgetCake
Summary: Koenma sends the boys on a rescue mission to find the baby's best spies that were missing for a few days. What happens when they literally pop in Koenma's office. Why is he so protective of them?What kind of top spies drop the most important item in the w


* * *

Hullos. Don't yell at me! Okay, I just randomly had this idea reading _The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, _and I had to write it down. Dun worry, I'm still writing my other stories, for those who care.

So...here it is!...AFTER! THE AWESOMLEY RADICAL AND PURE LINE OF SEPERATION!...here it is.

* * *

Crash and Burn

Chapter One: What Rock?

"What do you want now, Binky Breath?" Yusuke called out, plopping himself on the newly placed couch in Koenma's office.

Koenma just sighed. "You have to rescue two of my best spies. I sent them on a mission to get information on a factory in the Ningenkai that's been sending out demonic auras constantly. I sent them on that mission a few days ago. Before we lost connection, they sent this video," Koenma finished solemnly, and brought up a screen.

The screen was blank until it flashed on a girls face. She had devilish violet eyes, long silver hair, and a beautiful face, her mouth held a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, Diaper Rash! Anyway me an' Chichi got the rock you wanted, 'cept when I dropped it earlier it started glowing. It's really freaky…why is it that everything _I_ touch does something funky…" She held the camera away from her face to the purple rock in her hand. After a few seconds it glowed blue then back to purple. It did that for a while before she bought the camera to her face again.

"So yeah, that's my little rant. Anyway," her tone changed from the laid-back voice to a serious one. One that made her sound professional and smart.

"Chi is searching the building right now, but so far the coast is clear. That was for the top floors. The basement is full of stolen items. That's where I found the Jewel of Reamshi. On the other hand, I had noticed the cameras, traps, heat-sensor rays, and lasers set around the place. Chi said she found a weapon room down in the second flo-," she stopped as the camera was ripped out of her hands and refocused on a girl with long, dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She was also pretty and had her mouth set in a grin.

"Um, I think I accidentally set off an alarm downstairs and the guards are already running up the stairs…but I got the other half!" She held a rock similar to the other one next to her face. Like the other, it glowed, but it glowed green. She began talking again. "I did something weird down there…I spilt some stuff on the floor and it started eating through. I think it was acid. Anyway, it's time to fight!"

Her hand reached in to turn off the camera but it was quickly ripped from her hands and thrown on the floor. The glass shattered and the picture went black, but the sound was still on.

"Holy shit! You're really ugly! No wonder you fight like crap," came the voice of the silver haired girl.

_Grunt. Grunt. Slam. Bam. Grunt. Slap._

The sounds of a fight was heard.

"Goddamn it, Zanny! Don't go and get them even madder! You're so fucking stupid," the blue eyed girl yelled.

_Grunt. Grunt. Slam. Bam. Grunt. Slap._

"Well fuck you, Chichi! You're the one who got us caught!"

_Grunt. Grunt. Slam. Bam. Grunt. Slap._

"Damn it!"

_Grunt. Grunt. Slam. Bam. Grunt. Slap._

The camera shook then it went quiet.

Koenma shook his head and turned off the screen that was currently running static.

The boys were quiet. Yusuke looked startled, Kuwabara looked confused, Kurama looked alarmed, Hiei looked…bored. Koenma wasn't even sure he watched the video.

"How long have they been missing?" Kuwabara asked.

"A few days, 5 at the most," Koenma replied.

"Koenma," Kurama asked. "What are they're names?"

Koenma sighed. "Zandrina was the first one and Chikira was the klutz."

"I am no KLUTZ!"

* * *

Ooh...I wonder who said that! Anyway, I know I should be working on my other stories but I'm working on them on my laptop. But my laptop keeps shutting up on me...damn thing. Anywho, I was reading my S.E. Hinton book when all of a sudden, I thought of cameras, and ALAS! This is the outcome! 

Hopefully, you people actually like this one! I know I do...I think I'm just s'possed to LIKE them...not LOVE them, becuz' I like other peoples stories better...and I'm a dumbass...who can't write letters...um, don't ask. So hope ya like!

LOOKY! A LINE OF HOLY SEPERATION!

* * *


End file.
